Good Morning, Seitarou and Hajime
by Chibii94
Summary: Seitarou and Hajime have been together for a while, and engage in a nice bit of morning sex


The morning sun streamed onto Hajime's pillow as he opened hi eyes. He stretched, feeling the warm sun on his broad shoulders. He looked over at Seitarou, curled up next to him, still asleep. He looked so small and cute, like a cat. Hajime loved how Seitarou looked when he slept. All tension drained from his shoulders and face, and he looked at peace for once. His blue nails glinted in the sun as his fingers twitched. He was starting to wake up. Hajime rested a large hand on Seitarou's sharply angled shoulder and caressed his skin through the oversized T-shirt.

"Good morning, Seitarou," Hajime cooed "We don't work today, so you don't have to get up just yet."

Setiarou opened his large, bright magenta eyes to look at Hajime. He smiled "Good morning Hajime," he said sleepily "I think I'll stay right here." his hand cupped Hajime's jaw, stroking the rough stubble.

Seitarou looked so beautiful and warm in the sun. Hajime pulled him close and embraced him, burying his face in the tangled blue hair. He breathed the faint smell of shampoo and the gentle musk of Seitarou's skin. Seitarou's arms wound around him and he nuzzled Hajime's neck. Hajime's hands slid up and down Seitarou's back. Seitarou was fully enveloped in Hajime's scent of cigarettes and musky soap, and he snuggled close to Hajime's body.

Hajime moved to kiss Seitarou's lips. They were soft and so warm, like cherry blossoms on a spring day. Seitarou kissed back, enjoying the taste of Hajime's lips. He parted his lips, giving Hajime permission to deepen the kiss. Hajime's tongue slid inside Seitarou's mouth, exploring and tasting the space. Seitarou's tongue slipped over Hajime's, wanting to taste more of Hajime's mouth. Hajime slid his tongue over the sensitive spot on the roof of Seitaou's mouth, and his breath hitched. The kiss went from gentle to passionate and lustful. Saliva dripped onto the pillow and the room filled with their hot breath. Seitarou mewled as Hajime took his lower lip in his teeth and nibbled delicately. He was Hajime's little kitten, and Hajime wanted every cute mew and blush to himself.

Hajime's hands slipped under Seitarou's oversized T'shirt and slid it over his head. His pale chest glowed in the sun, flushed slightly pink with the heat from the kiss. Seitarou tugged on Hajime's white tank top, asking him to take it off. Seitarou didn't like to be more naked than his partner. All their clothes came off anyway, so it didn't really matter. Hajime pulled the tank top over his head, revealing his hard, toned chest crisscrossed with several faded scars from fights long past. Seitarou lay still with an inviting look in his eyes as Hajime pulled off his star-print pajama shorts and underwear, then pulled off his own black pajama pants and briefs.

Seitarou rolled to his back as Hajime kneeled over him, looking down at his sparkling lover. Seitarou ran his long fingers over Hajime's hard chest, tracing the lines of muscle and feeling the heat coming off his skin. He wrapped his arms around Hajime's waist and pulled him down into another deep, passionate kiss.

Hajime moved the kiss lower, brushing his lips along Seitarou's sharp jawline and tracing down his neck. He nibbled at Seitarou's nape, eliciting a sweet, mewling moan. He bit and kissed Seitarou's neck as his hands slid between them, finding Seitarou's tiny pink nipples. Seitarou moaned appreciatively as Hajime pinched the delicate bud between his fingers. Hajime's tongue slid lower, tracing the outline of Seitarou's pectorals and tasting the fine mist of sweat that had broken out on Seitarou's flushed body. Hajime's mouth found the now-hard nipple and Seitarou's hips squirmed beneath Hajime. Hajime's fingers ran gently up and down the sides of Seitarou's ribcage, tasting the pale flesh with his fingers. His hands crept lower, finding Seitarou's dick, erect and pressing into Hajime's stomach. He moved a calloused hand up and down the length as he continued to kiss and lick Seitarou's sensitive nipples. Seitarou's hips bucked and he gasped.

Hajime positioned himself between Seitarou's slender thighs and grabbed the bottle of lube they kept on the nightstand. He coated his fingers with the clear substance and pressed one to Seitarou's entrance, his other hand going back to Seitarou's dick. He gently teased the delicate folds of skin until his finger slipped inside. Seitarou's back arched and he moaned. Hajime's finger explored Seitarou's insides, opening the entrance until a second finger could slide in. The hand on Seitarou's dick moved faster as the third finger went in, and Seitarou squirmed with the intense sensation. Seitarou gasped as Hajime withdrew his fingers. He locked his magenta eyes with Hajime's, panting and flushed with desire. Hajime couldn't take it any more. He had to give the man in front of him ultimate pleasure, to make him Hajime's and his alone. Those eyes begged for more, and no one else could give him what he desired.

Hajime pressed his dick, rock hard and oozing precum, to Seitarou's entrance. Thanks to his preparation and the lube, the tip slid inside easily. The sudden friction made Hajime gasp as Seitarou moaned indecently. Hajime gently eased forward until his entire length was enveloped by Seitarou. Hajime held still to let Seitarou adjust as he panted and sweat dripped from his forehead.

Hajume gripped Seitarou's slender hips and started to move in long, slow thrusts. Seitarou's moans escalated and his fingers gripped the sheets. The sound combined with Seitarou's heat was driving Hajime mad with lust. He aimed for Seitarou's prostate, wanting to hear more sweet moans of pleasure. Seitarou twitched, his body about to melt in the heat building in his hips. He was about to come. Hajime pulled back until only his tip was inside, and thrust forward, jabbing into Seitarou's prostate and sending him over the edge. Seitarou's finger twisted into the sheets and his back arched as his dick twitched and came. Every nerve was on end, and a sweet, high-pitched cry came from his throat. The sweetness pulsed through his body, starting from his hips and melting his brain with pleasure. Seitarou's insides tensed around Hajime, and his dick twitched and came. His body tensed and his thoughts disappeared into the white fire coming from his dick. The pleasure reached every part of his body, top to bottom, inside and out.

The wave of pleasure subsided, leaving Hajime and Seitarou panting and sweaty. Hajime lay next to Seitarou and patted him on the head.

"You're amazing, Seitarou. I don't know what I'd do without you. You make me feel...human." Hajime said gently

"You've always been human, you just need a reminder." Seitarou cooed.

Seitarou took Hajime's hand, that rough, strong hand that no one else could see be tender. Seitarou wanted to keep that hand forever, have that gentle touch all to himself.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Seitarou asked, turning his eyes to meet Hajime's

He looked so innocent. Hajime wanted to protect that innocence forever, to just put it in a bubble and keep it.

"Yes." Hajime murmured.

Seitarou's stomach growled. He blushed and giggled.

"Let's go shower, and I'll make us some breakfast." Seitarou said.

Hajime smirked and tenderly kissed Seitarou's nose.  
"That would be perfect." he purred.


End file.
